Moonlit End
by LadyMacabre
Summary: Upon his best friends traitorous parting the fox child loses his mind and meets his end in a winters eve while searching for sweet memories
1. Chapter 1

Title Moonlit End

Author EasternDreamer

Summary Upon his best friends traitorous parting the fox child loses his mind and meets his end in a winters eve while searching for sweet memories

Rating K+ Drama/Tragedy

Category Naruto

**Moonlit End**

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of its characters so please don't sue me I don't have any money

His mind has left him due to grief at his best friend's traitorous parting and the horrors he had seen as a shinobi. He rambled incoherently in the streets as he wandered in the cold in search of what he said were happy memories. Happy memories of long ago to give his lost friend so he would return and they can be brothers again. No one cared for the fox child so they left him in his insanity

He continued with his wanderings until morning turned to night and the moon descended from the sky, turning all before her silver and white. He stopped abruptly at his walking suddenly sensing the presence of the goddess of the night. His eyes filled with joy and longing and with a cry of want he started running, stripping himself off of all he wore, letting his clothes fall carelessly upon the frozen earth. With arms outstretched he let himself be fully engulfed in her rays, like a lover's embrace

He was known as Konoha's sunshine to the hearts of many for he always burned with life and fervor bringing joy and warmth to all. Yet they never knew that he was always cold for never once did the warm sun shine by his side, never once did its rays of light warm his life comfort to his lonely soul. No he was more like the moon the lone Goddess in the sky who from her palace in heavens gate descended to the earth to bring light to mans darkened path and to listen to the whines and cries of the fox child, his howling of pain and grief, his tragic story.

Two kindred spirits they were, one mortal the other human yet both knew the pain of lonesome solitude the feeling of being unwanted and taken for granted. Her rising was met with mans sighing for gone were the warm rays of the sun and it was now time for sleep. Their eyes would then close to her regal beauty. While the fox child's coming were met with cold glares by his own people who chose to be blind to his soul's beauty

They found him early morning lying marble white upon the freshly fallen snow cold as ice and stone, frozen from the cold. "Cold" the murmurings of the villagers could be heard "cold he died on that winters and alone."

He lied upon the earth beneath the falling snow naked and cold. Naked and cold like the night he was born, cold from his lonely childhood, cold like his wasted youth. Yet he was not unhappy nor did he feel any pain, he was conscious of nothing except the moon and her gentle rays. Death came gently in the form of sleep; slowly as the warmth from his body ebbed away he started to become sleepy, afterwards falling prey to the eternal slumber. The moon, the regal goddess of the sky was with him all awhile never leaving her beloved fox child's side. She was the final thing he saw before closing his eyes which was the reason for his peaceful smile.

His soul had soared to the heavens above and in the sky he would remain forever by the side of his beloved lady. Basking in her silver beauty for all eternity he would sing to her songs of love and praise no longer howls of pain and cries of misery.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary What if Naruto's dream of being Hokage is what's ultimately destroying him? See the extent of his training, how far he'll go for his dream, his obsession his failure and despair

**EasternDreamer:** Hello this is an alternate version of the first story please review and tell me which one you liked better

He stood alone by the window of his room watching the never ending falling of snow like his dreams. Slowly he started to strip himself of his clothes as he descended from his home, lying himself upon the snow naked like the day he was born. Cold that's what he felt cold. Cold he had always been, cold from the night he was born, cold from his lonely childhood, cold to his wasted youth

He was known as Konoha's sunshine to the hearts of many for he always burned with life and fervor bringing joy and warmth to all. Yet they never knew he was always cold.

Never once did the warm sun shine by his side, never once did its rays of light and life warm his soul. No he was more like the moon the lone Goddess in the sky who from her palace in heavens gate descended to the earth to light mans dark path and listen to the cries of the fox child howling his pain and grief

White and silver he laid from the goddesses caressing rays fervently he prayed to the chaste lady of the dark sky to come and take him to her palace inside heavens gate where forever they would be together away from this cruel world. He felt no pain or cold for there could be no greater pain than the feeling of being unloved and alone

They found him early morning lying marble white upon the freshly fallen snow, cold as ice and stone, frozen from the cold. "Cold" the murmurings of the villagers could be heard "cold he died on that winters eve, cold". Yet upon his lips there was a smile, a sweet and gentle smile of one who was at happy and peace. In the dark night when death had taken his lonely soul his beloved lady granted his wish and together they left for her realm in the sky where forever he would remain by her side


End file.
